rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Lark Rising
Category:UtGS Preserved Character Sheets Basic Info Name Lark Rising Concept True Lover Player Arynne Contact Info Aridawnia@aol.com Motivation Be worthy of a great love Exalt Type Solar Caste Zenith Age 18 Anima A garda bird; when iconic, it burns with a white flame History Lark Rising was born to the Izhalvi people of Harborhead. She fell in love with a Shayanti youth and secretly married him, but the usual tragic complications developed. She and her young husband were more fortunate than other lovers in similar stories -- the ancient temple that nearly became their tomb was the very place where during the Usurpation a Lunar drank poison so that she and her dying Solar spouse could make the journey together. The young couple's similtaneous Exaltations, on the very spot where they had once died, prevented a tragedy from repeating itself. (More later as we develop this.) Appearance and Personality Tall, dark-skinned and yellow-haired, Lark Rising is of ancient family, a descendant of the Bright Kings, and her hair shines with the pure, steadfast gold of her inheritance. She possesses a self-assured serenity that belies her youth and a glowing confidence sprung from the fiery passion that rules her. Attributes Physical (Tertiary) Strength 2 Dexterity 3 Stamina 3 Social (Primary) Charisma 4 Manipulation 3 Appearance 4 Mental (Secondary) Perception 3 Intelligence 3 Wits 3 Abilities Dawn Melee 3 ''(Daiklaves +1)'' Zenith Integrity 3 Performance 4 (Dance +1) ''' '''Presence 4 Resistance 4 Survival 3 Twilight Lore 2 Occult 2 Night Athletics 4 Awareness 3 Dodge 3 Stealth 1 Eclipse Linguistics 1 Socialize 3 Languages Native: Flametongue (Harborhead) Other: Old Realm Backgrounds Allies 3 Artifacts 3 Backing (Cult of the Illuminated) 2 Artifacts Wedding Band (Book of Three Circles, p. 92) Short Orichalcum Daiklave A short daiklave (sometimes called a cunning serpent knife) is a slim, perfectly balanced weapon with a three-foot blade. It is light enough for even mortals to wield. Short daiklaves have no hearthstone setting. Lark Rising's daiklave, Talon, slept for a long time in the shattered ruins of the ancient temple where her first master died. Speed 4, Accuracy +4, Damage +4L, Defense +1, Rate 2, Minimum Strength 1, Attunement Cost 3 Orichalcum Breastplate Nothing more than a pair of form-fitting orichalcum plates that cover Lark's chest and back, this breastplate offers excellent protection nonetheless. Like Talon, it waited a long while in the dark. Soak +8L/6B, Hardness 3L/3B, Mobility -0, Fatigue 0, Attunement Cost 2 Charms Performance * 2nd Performance Excellency * Heart-Compelling Method Presence *1st Presence Excellency *Majestic Radiant Presence Resistance *3rd Resistance Excellency *Battle-Fury Focus *Bloodthirsty Sword-Dancer Spirit Survival *Friendship with Animals Approach *Hardship-Surviving Mendicant Spirit Athletics *Graceful Crane Stance, *Feather-Foot Style Equipment Mundane Travel-worn clothing Knapsack Pocket knife Walking stick Magical Wedding ring Daiklave Breastplate Vital Info Willpower 6/6 Virtues Compassion (Primary Virtue) 4/4 Conviction 2/2 Temperance 2/2 Valor 3/3 Limit 0/10 Virtue Flaw: Red Rage of Compassion Combat Stats Attacks Join Battle 6 Punch Speed 5, Accuracy 4, Damage 2, Defense 5, Rate 3 Kick Speed 5, Accuracy 3, Damage 5, Defense 1, Rate 2 Clinch Speed 6, Accuracy 3, Damage 2, Defense - , Rate 1 Short Orichalcum Daiklave (Talon) Speed 4, Accuracy 11, Damage 6, Defense 8, Rate 2 Defense Values Dodge DV: 4 Parry DV: 4 Mental Dodge DV: 6 Mental Parry DV: 4 Soak Bashing Soak: 9 (6) Lethal Soak: 11 (6) Aggravated Soak: 8 (4) Health Levels : -0 [ ] : -1 [ ][ ] : -2 [ ][ ] : -4 [ ] : Incap [ ] : Dying [ ][ ][ ] Essence Permanent 3, Peripheral 59 Other Information Intimacies My husband, the Cult, Being a Hero Experience 7/50 Bonus Point Expenditure Essence 3 (7), Performance 4 (1), Presence 4 (1), Resistance 4 (1), Athletics 4 (1), Compassion 4 (3), Backing 2 (1) Experience Point Expenditure Strength 2 (4), Temperance 2 (6), Awareness 3 (3), Dodge 3 (3), Integrity 3 (3), Lore 2 (2), Melee 3 (3), Occult 2 (2), Stealth 1 (3), Melee Specialty 1 (3), Performance Specialty 1 (3)